In general, a breathing circuit is an assembly of components which connects a patient's airway to a machine creating an artificial atmosphere, from and into which the patient breaths. For example, the machine may be a ventilator and the components may be a series of tubes. When the ventilator pushes air through a tube to a patient, the air is heated by a heating wire positioned within the tube. Different types of breathing circuits accommodate different flow rates of air. Sometimes during treatment, a caregiver needs to alter the breathing circuit to accommodate a different flow rate of air for the patient. In this situation, the caregiver replaces the breathing circuit being used with a different breathing circuit. This is a very costly procedure for a hospital because the hospital must stock a variety of breathing circuits for different patient needs.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.